Alter, Modify, Convert
by just-a-web-artist
Summary: Ikebukuro, a strange and almost "fate" controlled place. In this place, a girl named Jenny Lee is only a string in the ties of it all... But when everything is a thread, she is one of the stronger ties.
1. 0: Prologue

Hey people! Quick note: this ISN'T an OC fic, per se. It's a self-insertion one. Now I don't know how to explain it, but don't knock it till you try it.

People have said I've done okay on the self-insertion part. I'm DEFINITELY NOT a Mary Sue. When I think of self-inserts, I think they would be NOTHING near Mary Sues, because if it is a self-insertion of YOURSELF, then they'd be amazing characters, because normal humans, people, ARE NOT PERFECT DAMMIT.

Thank you for reading this note. Don't judge it till you try it!

-Jen

* * *

**Durarara****!! OC Fanfic**

_**Alter, Modify, Convert**_

**Chapter Zero / Prologue**

It's a quiet day, as normal. Well, quiet except for the clacking sounds of my keyboard, and the clicking sounds of my mouse.

"Someone's online," I murmured to myself, hearing the "bing" of a login.

_**Tanaka Tarou enters the chatroom.**_

**Hoshi:**

Hey Tanaka Tarou.

**Tanaka Tarou**:

Aa, Hoshi-san.

**Tanaka Tarou:**

Have you been on here all day again?

**Hoshi:**

Don't remind me. XD Everyone was busy today or something.

**Tanaka Tarou:**

Haha, I always wonder what you do all day.

**Hoshi:**

Oh, nothing.

**Hoshi:**

Just helping people out. :)

_**Hoshi 's connection has been disconnected.**_

**Tanaka Tarou:**

Eh? What just happened? Oh well...

_**Tanaka Tarou has signed out.**_

"Stupid computer," I banged my hand on the top of the monitor. "But... good thing it usually blanks out at the right moments."

Sipping my coffee, and stand up to stare outside the window. "Again, the sun is bright, but less so than the day before." I place the cup on the table, and walk out the front door.

_**/end_prologue**_


	2. 1: Beginning after an End

**Chapter One**

_**Beginning after an End**_

I yawned, "Damn, I need some sleep."

Ikebukuro is a weird city, plain and simple. It's actually been _boring_ lately; but for me, boring is ordinary, and ordinary is being _used to something_.

Normally, I patrol the town in my own manner, for various reasons (getting up to date on things, checking if anything's wrong, etc.), but not really, at the moment.

Gangs fighting, strange people around, crowds, the 'bad' things happening. It's all _normal_.

That makes it boring! **I'm so bored**!

I stretched and got lost in the crowd, moving with them all. I finally get out of the sea of people, and see a cafe. It was a petite shop, with foreign decorations around the outside.

I enter to hear a "ring ring" of a bell.

"Hello there, ma'am!" the cashier greeted me happily. "Good morning, what would you like?"

A happy person? Eh... I'm not too surprised, the shop's small and there's only a few other customers here, at the moment, "I'd like a iced coffee and an order of cream puffs."

I smiled a little; I love sweets with an intensity.

"They'll be out in a moment, and that will be 725 yen." I handed her 900 yen, from my wallet.

The girl pressed the buttons of a cash register. "Here's your receipt and change."

I put the coins and receipt in my wallet and took a sit on the counter top chair. It smells heavenly in here...

I felt my cell phone vibrate. I dug in my hand into my pant pocket and saw "**One new email.**"

"Here ya go, ma'am!" She placed the cream puffs and coffee in front of me. I nodded to her, as I used my left hand to eat the pastry, and the other to tap my smartphone and reply to the email.

It said, **[ Hey Hoshi, quick question, what is the black rider? I just moved to Ikebukuro yesterday, and my friend was talking about it. ]**

I sipped coffee. **[ Well, Tanaka, the rider is the one that rides a seemingly 'silent' black motorbike. They wear a helmet... but they say under it, there's no head! It's funny. I believe that.**

**Anyhoo, I live in 'Bukuro too, so maybe we'll pass each other day, ne? ]**

Normally, Tanaka Tarou is a fast replier, faster than me even, but no reply, even after I finished my pastries and coffee.

I threw my cup away, and put the plate on top of a trash bin. There's no need to worry if some one doesn't reply or not. I washed my hands, and left.

I sighed. It's already the last couple of hours of today. Today's the last day of vacation, and then back to school.

I'm an ass, so I skipped school today. I felt sick. I still _do_ feel sick.

I better get home before I get a migraine or a fever. No more coffee before breakfast for me.

_**/end_scene**_

"Ah, Lee-san," the sensei said to me. "So I hear you skipped the first day of school?"

God. Pointing me out in front of the class; as if I needed more attention.

"Aha, sorry sensei," I 'smiled,' embarrassed. "I was kinda sick... stomach flu, you know."

"Well, alright. Hmm, sit in that empty desk next to Kida-kun."

'Kida' raised his hand, and rather quick too. I held back a sigh. Guys that are all hyper, or womanizers, annoy the crap out of me.

"Hmm, Lee-san!" the blonde whispered to me. "I hope we get to know each other better!" He stretched a hand out to me.

I shook his hand, and mumbled, "Same to you, Kida-san." and took my seat.

Sensei started his lesson, and I ignored it all, basically. I've hated learning since who knows when... So yeah, I drew in my notebook the whole class.

The school bell rang for lunch, but I could barely hear it through my distraction.

"_Wow!_ Lee-san, you're pretty good at drawing," Kida was up in my face, and in my notebook.

Nosy guy. Ugh, why do I always have the clingy people around me?

"Th-thanks?" I grinned. "I don't think I'm that good."

"Nah, you're pretty good for what, a fifteen year old?"

"Fourteen."

"That's even better!" he flashed a toothy grin. "I have some friends that would love you! They're these huge otakus, haha."

"Oh really now?"

After a conversation with the boy, lunch was over.

I didn't realized until after how naive and easily influenced I normally am. I can't let myself get sucked into people's happiness. Oh god. I don't want any more friends after all those times...

Too bad I can't deny how much I stick to people who I think are friendly, nice people. Forget it. Forget it... I'm too tired to fight with myself over these things.

A waste of energy is what it is. It's just a reminder of how – "Lee-san!" Sensei called me. "Answer my question."

"Umm..." I tried to analyze the problem on the board, but it was too late.

"Alright, next time, _listen_."

I felt like my face was burning a bit. Sensei called on another person. It doesn't matter if I got called on while I was out of it. It just happens to the ones that don't listen.

Oh well.

Stop thinking.

I need to calm down and stop thinking.

Why does everything effect me so easily?

Eh.

Huh? A text.

I pulled my phone out to my hip and read the message. **[ Sorry for the late reply, Hoshi-san, but I saw the black rider two days ago! It was thrilling. :) ]**

I quickly typed in a message, **[ Cool. On your first day? That's pretty amazing. ]**

I smiled to myself.

People effect me way too easily... and that's a habit and trait of me that I should change.

_**/end_chapter_one**_

Haha, quick notes. 725 yen's about 8 USD. 900 yen is about 10 USD. I have no idea about Japanese currency, so sorry about that. Boring and short chapter is boring and short, I say? Yeah, I didn't do anything chatroom in this chapter. Next chapter for sure. And next chapter SHOULD be longer, not 1000 words. :( . I need to show my character development.

God... Durarara!! is such an easily OC'ed anime/manga/novel... must be because there's gangs and it's a big town. By the way, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

- Jen


	3. 2: I See You, Though I Can

I love the reply to the reviewer (at least the ones with accounts) feature on fanfiction net …

**To ****anonymous** : Well, thanks for the review. Haha, I don't know... I can't really list myself as an OC, though most of my OC's are mainly bits of myself, others, or dream people. The only reason I can actually 'know' myself at all, is that my friends tell me what they think of me, and that I have a pretty severe some of depression, and from that, I try to see what's "wrong" with me. Again, thank you.

People have a lot of something about self-inserts. .__. Personally I don't mind them. (I'm more weary about OC's sometimes.)

BEGIINNN. Reviews keep me going! Enjoy this... err.. 1700ish word chapter? xDD

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**I See You, Though I Can't See Me**_

When I was a kid, I _was_ particularly normal. Obviously, now is a different situation... But anyways, I was normal, as I said before.

I played with toys, I went out to have play dates with friends, I was relatively smart in school, I was _carefree_; but everyone knows kids are carefree, until they grow up. The age when kids become teenagers, teenagers are that _this_ close to being adults, is different for everyone.

For me, it might have be early, or late, or at just the right time, depending on what you think.

As a ten-year-old, my parents told me all I had to care about is **family, friends, fun, school**, etc. Everyone knows that, that is a lie though, and I know it now...

Back to my little reminiscing; if I recall correctly, I was walking from school with a close friend.

With a quick second, she was on the ground with a bent stop sign on top of her. She was unconscious. I didn't hear her scream, or yelp, or groan, or cry. I didn't do any of things either.

I stood there, I stood there _without a single moment_. Now that I think about, I was probably in shock... to the point I couldn't muster out the word "Help!" or scream, or cry, or anything.

I was just **standing there**. My god... I don't... well... I've told you this much, so I have to continue.

I believe I was standing there for at least two minutes before I could breathe properly again. It slammed into my head, as if I was hit too. _She is hurt. What am I doing? How can I help her...? Why? Why her? This is what people say 'at the wrong place, at the wrong time.'_

"It's alright, little girl." A hand was on my should. I didn't move for a second, but a jolt ran through my body...

I held the hand, slid it off my shoulder, and ran to my close friend. I wasn't too strong, to try to move the sign off of her, but I got it off of her body.

I was scared, but she was even more scared. Her eyes were closed. I asked if she was okay... I know she wasn't, but I think I asked her that as if I asked her 'Are you alive?'

She squeezed my hand. Tears welled up in my eyes. People... People are delicate. In a split second, a person can be hurt, can die, can be changed _forever_.

You're thinking 'is she okay?', right now, aren't you? I can't answer. I don't want too.

My broken friend was suddenly picked up by a blonde teenager that was covered in blood. He looked like a senior high school student, I think. His golden-brown eyes told me "she'll be okay."

I turned around, and saw the person that put their hand on my shoulder. He looked scary, when I saw him. Strangely, that hand was warm, it was _human_. I smiled.

She was gonna be okay, and when I was a carefree _child_, that was all I needed to know.

That was the most important thing that happened in my childhood. **That was the single event that changed me forever.**

"_What happened at school today, honey?" Mama asked, as she stirred some sort of food. "You have dirt stains and … what is that? Blood on you?!"_

She rushed over to me.

"_Nothing, mama," I smiled. "My friend... she got hurt."_

_She hugged me tight, "I'm picking you up from school now! You're not going to get hurt from her!" S_he didn't let go for a while, and when she did, she went to the phone and called some people. Mama yelled. She yelled at people, who I could only assume was my friend's parents.

I never saw her again, so now you know if I don't really know she's okay...

_**/end_scene**_

Daww.... I feel like skipping school, "Stupid dreams." I hate waking up in a cold sweat. I hate **having** nightmares. I just realized; I hate a lot of THINGS!!

The clock reads 5:26 AM. God. Two hours before school starts. Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, "Go... back to s..sleep..." I yawned.

Sadly, I can't go back to sleep. I sit up on my bed, and stretch my back. Looking out the window, I see that the sun's not even out yet.

"Meh..." I move over to my computer desk, and turned said-item on.

Immediately, I go to the chatroom and check if _anyone_ is online. As I expected, no one at all. I linger around on the site until I find something 'interesting.'

I entered into some random chatroom on the site.

_**Hoshi enters the chatroom.**_

**Hoshi:**

Hello – Anyone here...?

_**Itsuki enters the chatroom.**_

"Hmm...? Who's this, now?" I say to myself.

**Itsuki:**

Hi – hi! Wow, no one is ever in this chatroom.

**Hoshi:**

Haha, that's what I thought.

**Itsuki:**

Hello, Hoshi-san! How's it going?

**Hoshi:**

Eh heh, not bad. I just woke up from a crazy nightmare.

**Itsuki:**

I hate thooossseeeeeee.

**Hoshi:**

Yeah... hey, why are you on so early?

**Itsuki:**

Early? Well, habit, I guess. :3 Since you asked me something, lemme ask _you_ something, Hoshi-san.

**Hoshi:**

?

What the fuck?

**Itsuki:**

I have a feeling I know who you are ~

**Itsuki:**

… it's been like 2 minutes and you haven't answered, but you're still logged, so I guess I'll continue.

**Itsuki:**

I'll PM you, and then you'll know. :heart:

_**Itsuki has signed out.**_

Dear shit... I'm disgusted and scared now. Stalker much, Itsuki-san?

_**Hoshi has signed out.**_

_**The chatroom has disconnected.**_

I looked at my messages. None yet... the more I think about that Itsuki person, the more I wonder. What does he possibly have to do with me? I've never met him on the chatroom before...

After pondering for a while, I look to the computer clock; 6:01 AM. I just spent like twenty minutes over a freak annoying me. Man, I have to stop being so paranoid about this guy... Should I block him before I go off line?

I actually feel like_ going to school_, now. I feel unsafe at home, and online. I'll get off the computer before I get harassed some more.

I quickly shut down my computer after logging out. Then after changing, I ran out the door with my bag, on the way to train station.

_**/end_scene**_

I told you about my past when I was a child, so I suppose I'll tell you the present me.

My parents and I had too many fights. I got angry, and said I wanted to move out. They yelled, you're too young. Commence images of hitting and screaming.

Anyhoo, we negotiated, and they're paying two / thirds of the my rent in this apartment that I moved into a year and half ago. I have a job to pay for the rest of it... but aside from that, I'm doing pretty well.

With their protectiveness and me living else where at a young age, they had told the landlord to check up on me occasionally. That's pretty much the only way I'm watched. I'm free from that... Having parents... how do you say? Watch over me constantly?

They make sure I go to school too, so that's why I go. Most of the time.

They used to call my cell or text me everyday, too, but as time goes on, you get out of schedule. Now, maybe every one or two weeks they contact me.

I'm an 'adult' already. At age fourteen, I can take care, and do things for myself.

Even as an 'adult,' I'm still human. I'm still a kid. I can get emotional.

The first weeks of moving into an apartment by myself, I was homesick. I wasn't in the house I lived in for over a decade. I didn't come home to a family who loved and supported me.

I'm by myself.

Is that why I am what I am?

Insecurities, lack of safety, no support, things getting the best of me; I can never change the fact that by me growing up to early, made me how I am, today.

_**Change.**_

_**Alter.**_

_**Modify.**_

_**Convert.**_

I never changed. I just became the person I am today. I'm still growing. I need things that normal people need.

I want love, support, happiness, knowledge, hope, friends, and more. This list goes on and on and on and on. Because I'm simply human.

This is why I'm in DOLLARS.

… As I got off the train, and was heading to school, I pulled out my phone and checked my private messages.

**ONE NEW PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

I opened the PM, to see, **[ The evidence is attached, Hoshi-san. ]**

**Would you like to open the attached file?**

I pressed **"Yes."**

I groaned quietly as the file was a picture of me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!

I'm a target now, in ways good and bad.

_**/end_chapter_two**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's easy to tell who effected 'me.' :]

I hope you enjoyed this decently long, dramatic, emo-ish, chapter. As I write this story, most of it seems more like a journal or something for me to write my emotions down.

Note: DRRR isn't real, so none of this could have happened to me. I DO live with my parents, because I'm ONLY 14. :] I wish I could live on my own :D

Also, now you know why the story is called 'Alter, Modify, Convert.' ;] ... You'll find out 'what I am,' next chapter, people! Peace –

-Jen


	4. 3: Keeping a Calm Pace

I editted the chapters over again, and added/fixed up chapter three! Please reread. It's somewhat different now.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Keeping a Calm Pace**_

…. what? What do you think I am? You can't answer? Ha... haha.... Hahahah!

This is funny. I can't believe I would have replay the whole reason in my head, and then explain and tell it to you.

Let me gather my thoughts up for a moment. Sorry if this takes too long.

_**/end_scene**_

… As I entered the school building, I finally noticed I was trembling. Fuck. 'Itsuki's' got me. I wonder what he is... what gang he's in, why he's tracking me, how long has he_ stalking_ me.

Goddamn, my 'peaceful' days are over.

In a way, I have a sort of excitement going through my veins. A sort of a adrenaline and anxiousness. I hate to say this, but that feeling makes me feel great, and it's all due to Itsuki.

Now that I think about it, I have to reply, don't I?

[** So what? Anyways, you never 'asked' me a question back, Itsuki-san. You only told me a statement, ne? ]** There. A little cocky reply may make him think I'm not too affected.

I yawned. Suddenly everything is sort of normal again; and normal as in the normal that was from before Itsuki sent me that email.

"Jen-chay - yannnn – " Kida called. I flinched, well, more like twitched.

"... Kida-san, why did you call me that?" At least I think he called _me_. "You've known me for like a day."

"Well, you have such a nice American name," the blonde teen smiled. "And no one ever seems to call you by 'Jenny.'"

I almost guffawed, "Please... please don't say my nam– Hahaha!!"

Kida made an almost sneaky expression, "I've never seen you laugh like this before, Jen-chan." He stroked his chin / imaginary beard.

"Haha," I calmed down. I don't think I've laughed like this in a long, long time, actually... "Eh... Again, don't say my first name. You have a horrible English pronunciation."

"Call me, Masaomi," he drawled in a joking voice, "Speaking of English," which he pronounced 'engrish,' "are you an American, or a British person? You look like very well, an Asian."

"Well, Masaomi-san, I don't think I've mentioned it in a while – " The sound of the school bell halted the conversation.

We both took our seats, and class begun.

I yawned again. Crap... today's so very boring. Need... entertain... ment...

I nearly fell asleep, until I hear a 'tap tap' of a pencil on my desk. And surely, I wasn't the one tapping a pencil. " …. Jen-chan," Kida whispered. I sit up to notice a folded sheet of paper on my desk.

After a second of realizing, I poked his back, and murmured 'I know.'

I opened the note to see messy handwriting, I smiled. **"Jen-chan ~~~ – So what were you saying?"**

I took out a mechanical pencil and wrote below his message, **"Oh, yeah, I'm a Chinese-Vietnamese-American... I was born in the States, but I moved over here when I was 6, due to my dad's job."**

I see his hand between his side and left arm. After I nudged his hand a bit, he took the replied-to-note.

I feel accomplished, my first note of my high school life... then again, it's with Kida Masaomi, so never mind that. Though the last time I actually wrote a note was in my 2nd year of middle school.

After a second, the note was back in his hand, and pointing to me; I quickly took it, looked back to the front of the board, and back to the note.

"**Eh, weird. Can you speak any English? After class during lunch, say some English to me, ne?"**

"**Whatever. You're a full Japanese, right? So what's up with your bleach blonde hair?"** I replied.

This little note conversation went on until lunch, and in no time. Surprising, we didn't get caught.

As I took out my lunch, he was already up in my face.

"Say! Say some! Say some!" He's so childish, which is ironic, because I wish I could be like him... instead who I am.

"Why? You're such a kid, Masaomi, eh. My English is so freaking rusty now. Thank god those American shows keep my English alive, haha."

"... I only understood 'Masaomi,' 'English,' and 'American.'"

"I thought so...." I chuckled lightly, taking out various foods.

"Anyhoo, I gotta go tell someone something, but anyways, can I ask you something?"

I tried to peel an orange. God damn, how hard is it to peel a stupid orange!? "... pid orange... wha? ... K-Kida-san... What is it?"

"Back to Kida..?" he mumbled, then continued, "Oh yeah, do you wanna go out later?"

I choke on my food again, "Du....de. I know you're like a wannabe player, who sucks at picking up girls."

"No, no!" Suddenly, he showed me a mischievous face, "unless you _like_ that, Jen-chan..."

I pretend to gag. Why is he so easy to talk to? …just like … – ugh. I shouldn't about the past right now.

"Eh?! You're right."

"??"

"You don't suit an **amazingly awesome** man, like _myself~._"

"Ahem."

"Oh right," the guy grins. "because I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"The crazy otaku ones you were talking about yesterday?" I mumbled.

"Wow, yeah! I can't believe you even remember," he giggled like a child.

"Well, duh," I sighed. "You only told me yesterday, idiot."

"Hey, hey – Don't insult me. Even if it is a friendly way."

"Yeah, yeah... so where and what time?"

"5PM tonight at the maid cafe," Masaomi grinned, as he stuck a piece of paper in my hand and ran off. It was an email address and phone number.

… idiot. He gave me his email and number, but he didn't ask for mine. "I'll email him now..."

Shit.

An email.

I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw the sender's email. Just Tanaka. **[ A lot of weird things have been happening, Hoshi-san. ]**

What a short email. **[ Being in the town where the strangest things happen, I makes me laugh how you're just finding this out, Tanaka. ]**

Tanaka Tarou is a nice guy, whether or not he is in real life, doesn't really matter to me. His messages make me happy. He's like a good friend of mine, though we only talk on the internet and through email... But I can't be too friendly on the web, or I won't know what will happen to me... just like with that Itsuki dude.

I take my lunch and proceed outside to go throw it away. I've lost my appetite.

"Oops," the voice of a teen hummed in my ear. "You should be careful, kouhai-chan."

I looked up to see the person walking down the hall. A senpai... a random upperclassmen? Oh whatever... good thing I didn't spill this food on him. That would have been mighty embarrassing... for the both of us.

"HEY!!" I turned on reflex.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jen-chan, meet Mikado, and meet Anri-chan!" Masaomi was with two others. "And Mikado and Anri-chan, meet Jen-chan!"

"Hiya," I smiled, trying to keep a calm. These people don't seem too out of the ordinary, actually. "I'm Jenny Lee." I shook their hands.

"I'm Ryuugamine Mikado," the boy said nervously.

"Sonohara Anri..." and the girl was oddly whispering. A quiet one, I guess.

Hmm... I has ze good idea –, "Aha, so you're Masaomi-san's friends?" said-guy flashed a grin at the moment he heard his first name. "Just _how _do you _not_ go deaf with this guy around?"

The two of them stifled giggles, my work is done.

"He – Hey!" the blonde smirked, "I seriously don't have _that big_ of a mouth!"

We all laughed for a while, until the bell rings. Ah, good times. Laughs; they're the best, any kind of laugh.

The four of us said our 'byes,' and as I entered the classroom with Masaomi, my phone vibrated. Crap, it's still on vibrate? Maybe Tanaka Tarou replied back.

**[ Oh really? I forgot, I guess:**

**Did you know I know that you're a high school student at Raira in Ikebukuro? :) ]**

I slowed down on the way to my desk. I felt stares on my back, and on my face, as stopped in the middle of my desk aisle. I wonder what kind of face I'm making; it's probably an ugly face, an ugly face that shows the human emotion of fear.

I looked up and saw Masaomi making a contorted, concerned face.

I put my phone in my pocket and asked to go to the infirmary. Sensei let me leave, and I grabbed my bag and almost sprinted out the classroom door.

Truly, I am sick. The only reason I feel sick at all, is the fact that I'm being stalked. The paranoia that I feel.

Are they watching me _right now_? They probably are.

The sick pessimism I contain, because I have the brains and emotions that at least twenty pessimists have.

I want to go home, I want to be safe.

Fear. Fear is what I hold inside me, my whole body is full of fear. I'm completely scared out of my wits. I think I'm going to throw up.

… I think by leaving the room, I surprised some people. Half the class saw the face I made. The face a girl that barely talks to the others around her, except for the ones that approach her, first.

I knocked the infirmary door. Shit... I'm about to faint...

The nurse begins to tell me to lay down, that I look pale, "What's wrong, um..."

"Jenny Lee..." I force myself to murmur. "I'm sick. I'm going to ... throw ... up."

She brings a bucket to me, and walks out of the room to get me medicine.

"Ugh..." I'm basically limp on the bed. I can't believe I'm doing this... but I guess I'll reply to Itsuki. **[ Haha. Funny. It's true, Itsuki, so what? What will **_**you**_** do to **_**me**_**? ]**

Sent.

And with that, and with my sick stomach, I fade to sleep. And extremely close to being asleep, I hear a 'bing!' in the infirmary. What...? I can't force myself up again.

Damn it all... I'm close to being 'safe.'

"_I see you," someone whispers from near by. That voice...._

_**/end_scene**_

I was woke up by my phone ringtone. 'Kida,' the screen says.

I answered, and coughed out weakly, "... I don't think I can..."

"I know," his voice sounds so different on the phone. Or maybe it's just his tone. "Get well, Jen-chan! We'll all hang out some other time."

"Bye then..."

Beep! I sighed. The clock read 4:56 PM. God. I've been sleeping for like four hours? Wow... I sit up and the nurse isn't here anymore. I guess I can just leave. School ended like forty minutes ago... ugh. A waste of time.

I look over to my left... that voice. The phone. Damn it, it must have Itsuki!

Too bad I can't remember at all.

But I do remember why I am in DOLLARS now.

--

It was a quiet afternoon, I was on the computer looking around for stuff to do, when I come across the DOLLARS website.

"Dollars?" I mumbled to myself. Reading its rules, looking around on the internet about it; all the research I did for it... It made me curious. I was extremely interested it, the people who call themselves Dollars, the people who I've chatted with, its _leader_.

It was enticing.

After I had joined, I felt more social, more open, more** alive**. I backtalked my parents, which I had never done before, I had confidence that seemed to have grown overnight.

DOLLARS truly changed me.

I'm online more every day, I check my phone for messages from people who are Dollars, I think about it _all the time_ one way or another. I do my best enhance it, but at the same time, I want to bring it down.

I clear it of hackers, spammers, and trolls; I clean it's slate of bad people.

DOLLARS is not a joke. No way in hell it ever will be. It's origins are secret, it's plans are unknown, it hopes to be something bigger than you think. Bigger than I know.

On the inside, I have a feeling of what it truly is. Part of me wants to keep it growing. Part of me wants to shut it down. This feeling... it's unexplainable.

My feelings are unexplainable; because my feelings are the feelings about DOLLARS. I've gone crazy, haven't I? People say the internet changes people. I say that is 100% true.

I simply am me. Just like you are you. If you just didn't know me, you'd think I was a simple high school student. Completely wrong.

I call up Masaomi, "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, and we can hang out then."

"Why'd you call to tell me that?" the blonde chuckled lightly.

"No reason." I say playfully... though my expression says otherwise.

_CLICK!_ **Message sent.**

_**/end_chapter_three**_

Eh. 5 pages in OpenOffice, yet too short. I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 should be out soon, maybe this Saturday, if I have the time to upload it. Sorry for any mistakes. I seriously am going to back in the previous chapters and fix up/change them. So tune in!

- Jen


	5. OMAKEFIC: Potential

A random fic that has nothing to do with the main story. :'D

* * *

**Durarara!! Alter, Modify, Convert**

**Ficlet!! O - One**

**Potential**

Going to the rooftop of the school to see your friend... your friend being a female too... to the roof _alone._

AA – your heart throbs as you open the door to see her...

This... this cliché romance; I don't share this sort of romance, bthis sort of love/b with i_her_/i, Jenny Lee. I, Kida Masaomi, and her, Jenny Lee, are nothing more than friends.

Personally, ahaha, I don't even see her as a potential girlfriend! If she heard that, I think she would be offended (What girl wouldn't be?), but alas, her potential is... ah, well, best friend?

I don't know. She's too calm and... she's completely different fromi_my type_./i (Top of list: Sonohara Anri-chan – The intelligent, bespectacled type!) "Hey~~~~~~"

"Hey, Masaomi." WHAT? Why are Senpai, Mikado, and Anri-chan here?!

I simply forced a smile, and said hi's to the others, who did so back.

"Sit still, dammit!" I flinched as I heard Jenny's agitated voice. "Itsuki-senpai; how can I draw you if you keep fidgeting? What are you, five?!"

"Naaahhhh, kouhai-chan, I can't help it...?"

"Dawww, Jen-chan!" I made my voice sound perked up. "Why can't you draw me? I'm so much more handsome than senpai over there!" I grinned, striking a pose.

"No," she laughed. "You're at least a thousand more times more fidgety than senpai!" I groaned in my mind as she continued to draw Itsuki.

She's trying to lower my self-esteem, isn't she?! Deep breath... CALM DOWN.

"Ne, Jen-chan," Again, what? Anri-chan calling Jen-chan by i_my_/i nickname for her? "The picture is turning out nicely."

"Aawww, thanks Rii-chan," the Chinese-Vietnamese-American laughed, "I think I'm making him look too nice though."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

… how can they joke together so easily? Dear god, I need some attention too! Over here, over HERE! And what is with these i_nicknames_/i?!

"Mii-san, can you get me that bread over in the bag?"

"That one?" Mikado even has a nickname?! This world is coming to an end! Why is everyone so happy-happy raburi-family now?! Where was I when this happened?

"Yeah, thanks. Aah –" Did Mikado just feed Jenny, bread?

I took a juice out and chugged it as if I were drinking a bottle of wine. DAMN YOU ALL... I want to be happy and loved too. I stared at Jenny. Is she usually this happy or smiley?

… I hate to say this but I'm irritated.

"Senpai, the picture is fin!" She stood up and held the sketchbook up. They were all crowded together; Smiling and happy, chatting like children over something new, chatting like there's something they've never seen before.

The lunch bell had rang, we send our goodbyes. Jenny even hugged Anri-chan; and I thought she was incapable of physical displays of affection... Eh. Americans are overly affectionate anyways.

Realizing I finished that can of juice, I attempted a basketball can throw to the trash can, and failed miserably.

Oh, God, do you want to take everything away from me?

_**/end_scene.**_

"Jen-ch – yan~ I'll walk you home, since you're just a little girl!" I tried to joke with her.

"Ne, Masaomi-san." Why is she serious sounding?

"Hmm?" my voice is breaking; it's so hard to NOT sound pissed off and annoyed.

Jenny suddenly stopped. "You okay?"

"AHAHHAH – How could I _not _ be okay?"

"You seem annoyed."

She noticed? Or I'm just making to obvious. "... am I?" Why did I make my voice sound sarcastic?

"... Nothing." She continued to walk, and so did I. She took out her phone, sighed (to herself, probably), and started to text up something. Was it me, or was she going to say something earlier?

When we got to her apartment, we said our goodbyes.

My phone vibrated. **[ One new email. ]**

**[ Masaomi-san, you're one of my good friends... close friends. You're definitely the first one I made since I moved to Ikebukuro, and you're one of my best at the moment. Don't be an attention whore! ]**

I stared at my phone, reread the message four times before I could really start laughing my ass off. **[ I'm not an attention whore! :3 ]**

She read right through me... this is why she is only _best friend potential._

* * *

A short random fic from a long time chapter after chapter 1. I wrote this because people on dA who were doing minifics and stuff. NO I DO NOT CANONLY SHIP MASAJEN. *cough*only12/7 *cough* Sorry for the Itsuki spoilers, and making you guys wait for chapter 4. I'm like 2 1/2 pages in, but too lazy to finish.

**_Jen_**


	6. 4: Itsuki

**Chapter Four**

_**Itsuki**_

I've been so sluggish lately, since that time in the infirmary. Ever since the message, and maybe hearing 'Itsuki,' more like it.

The nurse called my parents and they harassed me for a good half hour, on the phone. Damn lectures. But I lied and said I had some food poisoning. What a bad lie...

Ugh... I wanted to quit Dollars so I could avoid being stalked, but I'm stronger than that; but I'm scared. I'm exhausted. I couldn't sleep yesterday night. You may think I'm overreacting, but I'm not.

What if he wants to kill me? What if he wants to rape me? Kidnap me?

_Hurt me?_

And the list goes on, my fears seem to grow the more I think about it, sadly. And I hate having this fear. I still just want to get away from 'Itsuki' though. I want to be rid of him forever.

It's a million times worse when you know you can't, that that is impossible.

'Human nature is what want makes humans **humans**, and makes them so interesting!' as Orihara Izaya-san says. That man is scary too, in his own way, but I'm not scared of him, or his words and mind tricks.

I haven't been on the chat lately either, I just need to worry about school and life and myse – "Holy crap!" I screeched, a certain boy in my face before I knew it, "Don't scare me like that." Blonde hair, a face with a wayward expression on, and a grin the size of his own head.

"Are you alright?" Masaomi's expression changes almost immediately. In a way it's scary.

"I'm fine," I grunted. "Can you get off of me, though?" I knock his hand off my shoulder.

"Sure?"

"It was nothing. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't. I went to sleep for two hours."

"Maybe you ate something bad or didn't get enough sleep," Masaomi suggested, sitting on his desk. "Right?"

"One, I make sure my food isn't bad. Two, I get enough sleep to get by." I ruffle through my hair. I don't want to think about yesterday anymore. I think if I do, I'll probably get sick again, and I don't want that, at all!

After ruffling my hair a ton, out of frustration and annoyance, I look up to see that face again. He made a really strange face yesterday. Something I had never really seen directed to me, before.

His face contorts into an almost blank face. "You looked different yesterday."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried to say that playfully, but it sounded defensive instead. Damn.

"Like you really were hurting or something," he sighed. "I dunno how to say." Masaomi looks down and takes his desk seat.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but instead closed it. Like a damn goldfish.

"But as long as you're okay now, it's okay."

I nudged him in the shoulder with the knuckles of my fist, "There's no need to worry that much about me, Masaomi-san. I'm a big girl, I can take off myself." I smiled a bit.

When the school bell rang, it sounded a bit peculiar today. Maybe it's just me.

_**/end_scene**_

The day went by fast today, for once.

Masaomi and I planned the hangout again, I ate lunch together with him, Anri-san and Mikado-san. It was really nice, I don't remember having that much of a lighthearted, happy feeling at lunch anymore.

Then when school was over, Masaomi decided he wanted to walk me home, since he noticed we go home the same way.

About an hour later, I went to that cafe and we hung out with Erika-san and Walker-san, the two super-duper otakus, and I met Dotachi – I mean Kadota-san, and Yumisaki-san. They were all good people, it seems.

We left each other, and here I am now, wondering the streets of Ikebukuro. I hate waiting so much. Especially when you're waiting for your stalker to come, so you can confront them.

What happened was during my phone call with Masaomi yesterday is that I messaged 'Itsuki' and told him "let's meet and get this over with." A stupid thing? Not when you're me and as so hot-headed, stubborn, and prideful.

I chatted for a bit online with some of my normal chat friends, the ones that are always online, like Tanaka Tarou, Setton, and Kanra. I know more, but I don't chat with them as much as I do with these three people.

_**Hoshi enters the chatroom.**_

**Hoshi:**

Hey all!

**Tanaka Tarou**:

Hello, Hoshi-san!

**Setton:**

You haven't been on in a while, Hoshi-san,

**Hoshi:**

Sorry, school's started again, so I've been distracted.

**Kanra:**

Hmmm, really now, Hoshi-san? I've been hearing some strange rumors about you.

**Hoshi:**

What?

_**Private Messaging on, with " Kanra ."**_

**Hoshi:**

… Kanra-san. What are you talking about?

**Kanra:**

Ah, Jenny-chan! Well, you've been getting stalked by an 'Itsuki,' isn't that right?

**Hoshi:**

…. how'd you know – nevermind. Knowing you...

**Kanra:**

My dear, you should know me by now. I just want to say be careful! The stalker isn't as much of a stalker as you think.

_**Private Messaging has been disconnected.**_

_**Hoshi has signed out.**_

**Tanaka Tarou:**

Is it me, or did Kanra-san and Hoshi-san leave for a bit?

**Kanra:**

What? Sorry, Tanaka Tarou-san ~ I was a bit busy with something.

**Setton:**

Ah, well. Hoshi-san did leave, though.

**Tanaka Tarou:**

She always leaves without saying.

**Kanra:**

True true.

I left the chat after realizing how I should confront, so basically this is how I'm here now. So after some waiting, I got annoyed and decided to go and sit around somewhere.

But I never thought I would go to that Italian pastry cafe I had gone to the other day. I seem to never go to places more than once. The shop looked just as it did that day, though I can't remember things too well either, all that was different were the people inside and the aromas that engulf it.

While I was in the middle of PMing the mysterious stalker, a waitress, a different one that the one that served me few days ago, came over, handed me a menu which was highly decorated, and asked what I wanted; I smiled and said "an order of truffles."

As I retake the scenery and the imagery in, I remembered something; I'm here to confront Itsuki. Not loaf around and hang out! "Goddamn," I muttered to myself. My phone clock says 8:15PM. He said he'd be there at 8PM sharp. Sharp means 'sharp,' 'Itsuki.'

Seriously, I've been here like 20 minutes already.

… I want him to get over here so I can 'talk' with him; I want to be rid of him. I want to get away from him, at the least. It's a million times worse when you know you can't be.

I angrily chomped on my sweets and feel like I should be angrily messaging him. Instead I wait for a little bit, and sighed.

If I was stood up on this important meeting, then.... _**BBBRRRINNNG – **_

"Hey – " was that directed to me? "Sorry I'm late, Jen-chan." Saying my name so nonchalantly? Like you know me?

Having seen what I looked like already, he immediately recognized me, while I just stared at him. The redheaded teenager was lightly covered in sweat, wearing blue jeans and a black and white tshirt. He looked no older than 18, to be honest. The air around him was a light, and almost free, sorta.

"... you're Itsuki, right?" I shuffled slightly, crossing my legs. "... what do you want with me?" I say, almost in a whisper. I couldn't think of anything to say, my mind went blank. Great; I feel like I just lost my voice when I have a thousand things I wanted to say.

He smiled, and sat in the off-white seat. "I don't want much, really." This bastard thinks he can mess around with me and do all these physiological things to me, but I know some tricks, too.

"You were interesting," he grinned. "But aside from that, my name is Matsuda Itsuki,

I giggled, trying not to look so tense, "A username that's your name? Who'd thought..."

A semi-surprised blink, and a sincere-looking smile. "You're nicer than I'd thought you'd be, at least compared to the messages. Anyways, I'm seventeen, just turned last month, I'm a second year at Raira, and I've already met you."

I have nothing to say. How could he already have met me? … don't tell me... he's that guy I almost bumped into in the hall, yesterday?! Was him being there planned? Or just sheer luck? I could feel the anger inside, nearly showing on the outside.

But I forced myself to look neutral, blank, uncaring, examining him for a while, my conclusion on his looks and physical appearance made no sense with the way he stalked me.

This guy looks almost the opposite of a stalker, and just looks like a teenaged boy. How could he concoct the plan to stalk someone this elaborately? Photos, information about me, the school I go to. But the more I think about it, it's not too difficult, sounding, either, especially with info brokers and the internet around.

"... why are you talking about yourself?" I'm being mean, and angry, I know. He's just making all that anger flow out of my mouth.

Itsuki pauses, and blinks slowly. "What? … I'm only talking about you because I know so much about you, when you know nothing about me. Almost nothing." The innocent face turned into a smirk, an evil one that looked oddly familiar. "You wanna know what I know?"

"... bastard," I whisper, fidgeting with a napkin in hand. I know I should never be nervous in front of a stalker; someone who knows all about you, but you know nothing about them; Their nature, their true motive. "But really, what _do you want_?"

"... nothing really, I just wanted some insight on Dollars." He takes my empty plate back up to the cashier, giving me a second to collect my thoughts and breathe. Is he serious? All my panic for info on Dollars? What should I know, if you need information, you should go to an info broker!

As he was giving the plate back, I notice he glanced back at me. I have no idea what to say or do.

It was rash of me and stupid to confront this guy without thinking it all through. Damn, he's coming back – Too late now.

I got up, walked to and opened the door for him, "Let's go elsewhere."

If something happens, in a way, I would rather it happen in a nonpublic place. It's worse for me, but if it was supposed to happen, it'll happen, right?

"... where do you want to talk?" the teenaged boy sounded too... caring. It wasn't what I assumed a stalker, a joking, weird guy from an internet chatroom to sound like.

I hate to say this, but his voice sounds almost sickly sweet. A nice drawl, a nice tone.

… where am I walking? Thinking to myself, I forgot I was with the guy. "Here is good." We were in the park, it's 8:42 on a starry night. Spring weather is like this. Calm and peaceful; completely unlike myself, really.

"It's really quiet, Jen-chan," Itsuki was trying at a conversation; this does not amuse me. "Hmm, I'll just talk. I'm ¾s Japanese, ¼ Australian, so that explains my hair color, which is natural. I like talking with younger kids rather than people my age. I live with my brother, and I was held back a year."

I stopped in front of a tree; I'm angry, annoyed, tired, in a word, exasperated. I don't want to think. Is there the option to leave yet? Or now, better yet.

I hear footsteps and am suddenly pushed onto the tree, a warm chest on my back, and a million and one thoughts filled my head within a second. "If you want your truth, go to _Izaya-san_." The pressure of him is off and I turn around to see my cell phone in his hand.

"I put my number in your phone," the redhead smiled. He seems to smile a lot. "If you need anything, go ahead and text me." After handing the phone back to me, he walks off, "Seeya tomorrow at school."

Being left there, speechless, and confused, I sighed and groaned aloud, "... Izaya... that bastard..." I facepalmed, and ran back home. I'll deal with that guy later. I have more to worry about now, than an old man who... Nevermind.

_**/end_scene.**_

I'm barely able to walk down the stairs of the apartment. I couldn't sleep yesterday night, and I couldn't get up in time. I'm almost late; it's a good thing I live five minutes away from the 'Bukuro station, sucks I live a good ways away from the school, though.

I'm sleepy. Eh, that guy is completely in my head and he won't get out. When I talk to Izaya, well, let's say someone's gonna get hurt. Badly. And it won't be me.

Walking into the school gates, I see Masaomi, Anri-chan, and Mikado-san. "Hey guys!" I waved a bit, unaware of the presence behind me.

"JEN-CHAN ~" I nearly fell to the ground as I was tackled – Glomped? Was that the term? – from behind. I turned to look who it was and that mass on top of me was Matsuda Itsuki. God damn it. I was hoping to avoid this guy.

Masaomi ran up to me, and said, "Ooohh, when'd you get a boyfriend, Jen-chan?" He grinned and ran away, jokingly.

Once the older boy finally got off me, I realized something. This feeling – Is this really the same guy from yesterday? The stalker that I knew nothing about?

He was in a Raira uniform, for sure, and looking quite normal; as if he fitted in. Maybe I just never noticed him before, yeah, that's right. With all the people in this world, how can we possibly 'see' every single one of them?

I realized I should be walking to class, ignoring the bastard, when he follows, and begins to walk with me, side by side.

"So did you talk to him yet?" Itsuki did have a nice voice, the more I heard it, the more I liked the sound of it. That was a stupid thought to think.

I placed my shoes into my small locker, his eyes still fixated on me. I avoided looking at him, altogether. "I called him, I'm seeing him after school."

The redhead picked up my bag that I put on the bench and handed it to me, "Well, I'll go with you. I should be there to explain everything, Jen-chan."

I let a scowl run across my face, "... you don't need to explain _anything_, **senpai.**" Taking the bag from his grasp, I left in a hurry, pissed off at the world.

_**/end_chapter_four.

* * *

**_

… crappy chapter desu? Aha. Sorry it took me so long for this crap ~ I'm still in the normal arc of explaining characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Itsuki was introduced, and eh, not the way I planned. Maybe I'll completely change the scene later – No, I totally will. So, kay-thanks-bye!

~ Jen


End file.
